Little Poison Flower
by XanaduHawk
Summary: Meet Kayo Venomania, the daughter of a murderer and a devil. Cross-over of the Vocaloid songs "the Madness of Duke Venomania" and "Tailor Shop on Enbizaka". Also barrows elements from the parody song "Madness of Miss Venomania".


**Little Poison Flower**

**Author's Note:** This fan-fiction is based on the plot of the Vocaloid series The Evillious Chronicles, in particular the stories The Madness Of Duke Venomania and Tailor Shop On Enbizaka. However, this story does not follow the cannon of The Evillious Chronicles completely, so some facts will be different and/or changed. Some elements of this story also come from the parody video The Madness Of Miss Venomania. I only own my original character, Kayo Vanomania. I also own the drawing of her which can be seen here as the cover image. Everything and everyone else belong to their respective owners.

My name is Kayo Vanomania. I live in the town Enbizaka and am the only child of its tailor, Kayo Sudou and the late Duke Cherubim/Sateriajis Venomania. You probably know the story of the events that led to my creation, how my father used some form of magic to charm any and every women who looked into his eyes and make them part of his harem. After Father was murdered by the lover of one of the women my mother, along with every other member of the harem, fled my father's mansion never to return.

Most of the women who ended up carrying my father's children in their womb either got abortions or abandoned my half-siblings as soon as they were born. The few that chose to keep their unplanned babies did so only because their conscious told them that as a mother it was their duty to raise their children, regardless of who their father was or how they were conceived. Those mothers never really loved their children, and only saw them as a source of embarrassment and shame.

Not my mother though. I've been told by many of her customers that shortly after my birth, when everyone's tongues were waging about the supposed cursed bloodline of Venomania, my mother took me to the market during its busiest hour when the most people were present, stood in the very center of the market, and loudly proclaimed that no child should be blamed for the sins of their parents. I couldn't help how I was born; if I had had any say in my birth do they honestly think I would have chosen to be born from such a union? Mama went on to say that I was a blessing from haven, a reward for being subject to such a horrendous act as Duke Venomania's, and that she loved me with all her heart. The whole market was completely silent as Mama carried home. The whole town must've either been extremely touched or extremely embarrassed by my mom's speech, as no one has ridiculed, taunted, or shunned me since.

I look just like Mama save for my eyes. Mama says that's a good thing, since between our names and looks it'll be next to impossible to tell the two of us apart once I grow up. I secretly hope so; I want to be a pretty as Mama is once I'm older. Everyone says I have my mother's talents and skills. When the shop is open I often sit by the door, practicing my sewing on whatever scraps of cloth my mother could spare to give me. Whenever they see me sitting there, hard at work perfecting my skills, Mama's regulars will smile, pat me on the head, and say I'm just as talented and wonderful as she is. I always smile back, but I never say anything because in my head I'm wondering if they would still say those things about my mama and me if they knew what she had done.

A year or so before my father enchanted my mother and lured her away from her shop, our town experienced its first, and so far only, serious crime spree – Over the course of four days a whole family, a man, his wife, and their two daughters, were murdered, one after the other. Their throats had been slashed, their jugulars cut open. No one knows why they were killed since the killer was never caught. Curiously, the murder stole articles of clothing from each of the females but took nothing from the man. Mama told me she didn't really focus on the murders when they happened, unlike everyone else in town. She was dealing with her own personal crisis at the time and therefore didn't have the emotional stamina to really care about the gruesome events taking place. Mama said that back then she had a lover, but around the same time the murders happened she caught him with not one, not two, but three different women! And what was worse, one of those women was still very much a child, in every sense of the word! Still, Mama says she loved him way too much to stay angry at him. She dressed up nicely one nicely one night after work and went to meet with him, planning on forgiving him. But in the end he treated her so cruelly that she broke up with him and never saw him again.

I am not a stupid child. Nor am I one of those fools whose love for a parent blinds them to said parent's flaws. I can put two and two together, especially after seeing Grandma's scissors; they are red in color and smell strongly of iron. Mama only uses them for special jobs and projects. She says they'll be mine one day, along with the shop and her best outfit, which consist of a red kimono, a green sash, and a yellow hair pin. It doesn't take a genius to realize Mama's best outfit consists of the same items that were missing from the murdered corpses.

I'll never tell anyone what I know. And why should I? It's not like the knowledge will bring the deceased family back to life and I have no desire to be taken away from Mama, which is what would happen if anyone ever found out what she did. You're not allowed to raise your children while you're in prison after all. I haven't told Mama that I know. Mostly because she doesn't even seem to know what she did and I'm scared about what might happen if I reveal her actions to her. Would she break down and lose the will to live? Or would she kill me and spend the rest of her life convinced I died in some freak accident? I love Mama, but if she tried to kill me I'd fight back. The only problem is that I may end up killing her then. I suppose I could kill Mama if I really had to, but I wouldn't be happy about doing so. Anyway, it's not like that matters; I don't have to kill Mama for any reason so I'm not going to. And if I have anything to say about it, it'll stay that way until she finally passes on because of natural causes.

Don't tell anyone this but Mama says I have Father's charm. I suppose that's true enough. Boys will do anything if I ask them to but I think that has more to do with the fact that I'm pretty than anything else. Boys will do anything if it's a pretty girl who asks them. No, it's the girls I think I'm able to charm. All I have to do is give them one of the flowers I grow in my garden, that's my hobby you know, growing a flower garden, and they seem content to follow me like a devoted puppy. I'm not sure why, my flowers aren't anything special – They're small, red flowers with yellow centers. Each flower has five oval-shaped petals which end in two pointed tips. They don't have any scent and like I said they're not very big at all, so I don't see what the appeal is. Sure, they last quite a while after being picked but so do many prettier, better-smelling flowers. So I'm forced to conclude that it's not the flowers themselves, but the fact they come from me that makes them special. Not that I'm complaining. I'm sure charming people will be an extremely handy talent once I'm older. I'll be able to get anything I want and no one will be able to stop me.

I think Mama knows this too, for she calls me her little poison flower. I think she realizes that I have a devious streak and she's a little afraid of what I'll do with my power. I don't know why she worries. After all, I get most of my personality and mindset from her and everyone in town says she's one of the nicest and kindest souls alive. She committed murder and no one cares, simply because they don't know! So no one believes Kayo Sudou is a monster, despite the sins she's guilty of. Which means she's not a monster and neither am I, so long as no one knows what either of us do in the dark….


End file.
